globewikiafandomcom_de-20200213-history
Iwo Jima
Iwo Jima - Foto von Joe Rosenthal - eine der berühmtesten Kriegsfotografien, sie wurde dann bei der Werbung für eine Kriegsanleihe als Symbol benutzt. Die Schlacht begann am 15. Februar 1945 mit einem dreitägigen Beschuss der Stellungen auf der Insel durch Schiffsartillerie Kämpfe vom 19. Februar bis 26. März 1945. Der Kampf um die Insel war wichtig für die Lufthoheit der Amerikaner, da vorher von dort japan. Jagdflugzeuge zur Abwehr amerik. Bomberangriffe auf das japan. Festland starten konnten. Es war die einzige Schlacht des Pazifikkrieges, in der die Gesamtverluste (Tote und Verwundete) der alliierten Truppen höher waren als die der japanischen. 70,000 Marines and 18,000 Japanese soldiers fought for 36 days. The Americans then took control of the island. About 6,800 US servicemen died in the battle at Iwo Jima, a tiny island 660 miles south of Tokyo. Das berühmte Foto stammt von Joe Rosenthal Im Vergleich mit einer Reihe of images shot of an earlier flag-raising and the raising of a second, larger flag captured by Rosenthal. Private First Class Harold Schultz, of Detroit, was in the photo and that Navy Pharmacist’s Mate Second Class John Bradley wasn’t. Bradley had participated in an earlier flag-raising on Mount Suribachi, About 6,800 US servicemen died in the battle at Iwo Jima, a tiny island 660 miles south of Tokyo. The fighting began on February 19, 1945 and 70,000 Marines and 18,000 Japanese soldiers fought for 36 days. The Americans then took control of the island, which was deemed essential to the US war effort because Japanese fighter planes had been taking off from there and intercepting American bombers. Stephen Foley’s discovery was initially dismissed by Marine historians GERARD HORE: Mr Foley and Mr Krelle compared a number of images shot of an earlier flag-raising and the raising of a second, larger flag captured by Rosenthal. They found discrepancies between what the men were wearing, their weapons and equipment, prompting the two to suggest that some of the Marines had been identified wrongly, and that Bradley participated in the first flag-raising but not the second effort that made for the famous image. Von der szene gibt es auch einen Farbfilm. Für die Szene ist es eigentlich nicht wichtig, welche amerikan. Soldaten daran beteiligt sind, sondern dass sie den Erfolg der amerikanischen Soldaten mitten in dieser Schlacht überhaupt symbolisiert. The Marines now agree that Schultz, who died in 1995, aged 70, helped raise the flag along with * Harold Schultz of Detroit, Private First Class was in the photo and that Navy Pharmacist’s Mate Second Class John Bradley wasn’t. Bradley had participated in an earlier flag-raising on Mount Suribachi * Harlon Block , * Rene Gagnon, * Ira Hayes, * Franklin Sousley and *Michael Strank. Block, Sousley and Strank died at Iwo Jima before the photo was distributed in the US. Marine Commandant General Neller said it was important to set the record straight but that the photo was never about the individuals. “Simply stated, our fighting spirit is captured in that frame, and it remains a symbol of the tremendous accomplishments of our Corps, what they did together and what they represent. That doesn’t change,” General Neller said. In May Mr Foley, 48, told The Sunday Times that he had long been fascinated with the 36-day battle for the Japanese island and the photo that won Rosenthal a Pulitzer prize. weblinks * http://www.thetimes.co.uk/edition/ireland/irish-historian-wins-battle-over-iwo-jima-photo-csvgtc3kd times-Artikel zur Identifizierung von wikipedia-Links ** [https://de.wikipedia.org/wiki/Raising_the_Flag_on_Iwo_Jima * [https://de.wikipedia.org/wiki/Joe_Rosenthal * [[ https://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/National Museum of the Marine Corps|National Museum of the Marine Corps, USA]